fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Diarmuid
This page contains information about Diarmuid in Fate/Another. Innates Love Spot of Seduction *'Type:' Mystic Face - Curse *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Causes all nearby females within 800 AoE range to constantly move towards Diarmuid if cast on self.'' **'Range:' 500 **'Duration:' 2(4) seconds **'Cooldown:' 18 seconds **'Special:' If cast on a female instead of on self, target female is unable to attack Diarmuid or damage Diarmuid using abilities. **'Upgrade:' [[Diarmuid#Improve Love Spot of Seduction|'Improve Love Spot of Seduction']] (Increases duration to 4 seconds) Skills Crash *'Type:' Technique *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Diarmuid leaps onto the target, swinging both spears and dealing damage in a 300 AoE. Stuns enemies on impact for 0.5 seconds.'' ***Lv 1: 150(300) damage ***Lv 2: 180(360) damage ***Lv 3: 210(420) damage ***Lv 4: 240(480) damage ***Lv 5: 270(540) damage **'Cast Range:' 650 **'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds **'Area of Effect:' 300 **'Cooldown:' 9 seconds **'Additional Details:' Damage is doubled if used during [[Diarmuid#Spearsmanship|'Spearsmanship']]. Spearsmanship *'Type:' Technique *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Diarmuid uses both spears to attack the enemy freely. Grants a chance to attack the enemy twice instead of once.'' ***Lv 1: 20% chance, adds 4''' agility, also increases [[Diarmuid#Gáe Buidhe|'''Gáe Buidhe]] damage by 20 and [[Diarmuid#Gáe Dearg|'Gáe Dearg']] damage by 40 ***Lv 2: 30% chance, adds 8''' agility, also increases [[Diarmuid#Gáe Buidhe|'''Gáe Buidhe]] damage by 40 and [[Diarmuid#Gáe Dearg|'Gáe Dearg']] damage by 80 ***Lv 3: 40% chance, adds 12 agility, also increases [[Diarmuid#Gáe Buidhe|'Gáe Buidhe']] damage by 60 and [[Diarmuid#Gáe Dearg|'Gáe Dearg']] damage by 120 ***Lv 4: 50% chance, adds 16 agility, also increases [[Diarmuid#Gáe Buidhe|'Gáe Buidhe']] damage by 80 and [[Diarmuid#Gáe Dearg|'Gáe Dearg']] damage by 160 ***Lv 5: 60% chance, adds 20 agility, also increases [[Diarmuid#Gáe Buidhe|'Gáe Buidhe']] damage by 100 and [[Diarmuid#Gáe Dearg|'Gáe Dearg']] damage by 200 **'Duration:' 12 seconds **'Cooldown:' 19 seconds **'Additional Info:' Doubles the damage of [[Diarmuid#Crash|'Crash']]. The Golden Rose of Mortality - Gáe Buidhe *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 500(400) **''Diarmuid pierces the target with Gáe Buidhe. Wounds caused by Gáe Buidhe cannot be healed, reducing the max HP of the target. Max HP of the target is reset after either Diarmuid or the target dies.'' ***Lv 1: 300 damage ***Lv 2: 400 damage ***Lv 3: 500 damage ***Lv 4: 600 damage ***Lv 5: 700 damage **'Cast Time:' 1 second **'Cast Range:' 250(300) **'Cooldown:' 32(28) seconds **'Special:' Health reduction bypasses magic resistances and protection scrolls, however the damage does not. Can stack infinitely, however target can only reach a minimum of 100 health. **'Upgrade:' [[Diarmuid#Blooming of Yellow-Red Rose|'Blooming of Yellow-Red Rose']] (Reduces mana cost by 100 and reduces cooldown to 28), [[Diarmuid#Double-Spear|'Double-Spear']] (Activates [[Diarmuid#The Crimson Rose of Exorcism - Gáe Dearg|'Gáe Dearg']] as well if Gáe Buidhe is cast and vice versa. 45 seconds cooldown) **'Additional Details:' If used on Archer, and Archer then uses Arrow Rain to kill Diarmuid, the max HP of Archer will not be reset. Stacks. The Crimson Rose of Exorcism - Gáe Dearg *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 600(500) **''Diarmuid pierces the target with Gáe Dearg, dealing Pure Damage and stunning for 0.01s. Gáe Dearg ignores all magic resistance and protection scrolls, and dispels all positive buffs on the target. All buffs are dispelled before the damage is done. Disables Prelati's Spellbook for 4 seconds when used on Gilles De Rais and reduces his spellbook mana by 50% of damage dealt.'' ***Lv 1: 550(650) damage ***Lv 2: 675(775) damage ***Lv 3: 800(900) damage ***Lv 4: 925(1025) damage ***Lv 5: 1050(1150) damage **'Cast Time:' 1 second **'Cast Range:' 500 **'Cooldown:' 35 (30) seconds **'Upgrade:' [[Diarmuid#Blooming of Yellow-Red Rose|'Blooming of Yellow-Red Rose']] (Reduces mana cost by 100, reduces cooldown to 30 only, adds 100 damage.), [[Diarmuid#Double-Spear|'Double-Spear']] (Activates [[Diarmuid#The Golden Rose of Mortality - Gáe Buidhe|'Gáe Buidhe']] as well if Gáe Dearg is cast and vice versa. 45 seconds cooldown) **'Additional Details:' Does not bypass Avalon or Rho Aias. Can be used on Anti-Magic Potions. Deals 1 damage if used on Rule Breaker, does not dispel Rule Breaker. Removes Rho Aias, but damage is dealt before Rho Aias is removed. **'Special: '''As of some version, Gáe Dearg can now pierce through invulnerable units and damage them. Attributes Improve Love Spot of Seduction *'Stats Required:' 8 **Increases the duration of Love Spot of Seduction to 2 seconds.'' Mind's Eye (True) *'Stats Required:' 10 **''Allows Diarmuid to see through buildings and past obstacles. Adjusts Diarmuid's night vision to 1200.'' Blooming of Yellow-Red Rose *'Stats Required:' 10 **''Reduces the cooldown of Gáe Buidhe by 4 and Gáe Dearg by 5, and reduces the mana cost of both. 100 mana reduction for Gáe Buidhe and Gáe Dearg. range of [[Diarmuid#The Golden Rose of Mortality - Gáe Buidhe|Gáe Buidhe] by 50 and damage of Gáe Dearg by 100]'' Double-Spear *'Stats Required:' 16 **''If either Gáe Buidhe or Gáe Dearg is cast, the other noble phantasm is immediately activated if it is not on cooldown and Diarmuid has sufficient mana. Has an unresettable cooldown of 45 seconds.'' ***If Gáe Dearg is used on an opponent with Anti-Magic Potion active, Gáe Buidhe is cast as well. ***''Can be toggled on and off.'' Rampant Warrior(Combo) *'Activation:' Cast [[Diarmuid#Love Spot of Seduction|'Love Spot of Seduction']] (D) on self, then cast [[Diarmuid#Spearsmanship|'Spearsmanship']] (W) within 3 seconds. Requires 20 in all stats. **''Grants Diarmuid 100% critical hits (2.5x) and 20/40/60/80/100% Double Attack (depending on the rank on Spearsmanship) for 12 seconds. Applies agility bonus of Spearsmanship. Love Spot of Seduction is active for the entire duration. Also increases 200 damage for ''[[Diarmuid#The Golden Rose of Mortality - Gáe Buidhe|'Gáe Buidhe']]' & 350 damage for Gáe Dearg for the entire duration.'' **'''Mana Total of Spells: 300 **'Cooldown:' 130 seconds Category:Servants